The Forsaken And You Thought It was Over
by broken27
Summary: Ok we all know that the movie ended with Sean and Nick Driving off into the distance. Well that distance include to hitchiker, and one BADASS vampire. we got some language to so BE CAREFUL
1. Bump' in the road

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the original creator of the forsaken wrote. I only own Katie and Alli.

Ok first I'm going to give a description of Alli and Katie

Full Name: Allison Fey Norton

Nickname: Alli, Al

Age:19

Looks: Black/Brown Hair it reaches her shoulders, Brown/Green Eyes, Slightly toned not enough to make much of a difference but skinny, she's pretty pale, 5'6", she has 2 tattoos, and 13 piercing. Wearing black chuck Taylors, rather tight jeans ripped in both knees, Black tank top, fishnet arm warmers (up to elbows), Black zipper sweater (slipknot), jean jacket.

Full Name: Kathryn Nicole Davidson

Nickname: Katie, Kat

Age:20

Looks: Blond/Brown Hair it reaches just below her ears, Blue Eyes, Toned , 5'5", 3 Tattoos, 26 piercing, Wears black combat boots, Black Jeans, anti-flag t-shirt, sweater (ram Stein), Jean Jacket w/ patches.

Chapter 1- Never Thought it was possible

(Sean's Pov)

After I found Nick, we hit the open road. I was hoping that there would be no "bumps" in our road to Denver, sadly I spoke to soon. "Yo", nick whacked me in the arm, "what's that?". I looked in the direction that he pointed. Up ahead there was, what looked to be, two hitchhikers. "Well", I said, "look on the bright side-", "There's a bright side?" Nick interrupted. I shot him a look of annoyance, he seem to have got it and shut up. "They wont be vampires because they're in the sun, so what do you think should we drive by?" A moment of perplexed silence passed. "Well, I think we should at least talk to them, see where they are headed if its close we give them a lift, if not well, you follow. There is no need for them to be dragged into our own twisted version of 'days of our lives' which will only end in 'General Hospital'". I watched him chuckle at his own joke, all I did was smile and shake my head. As we came up on the hitchhikers, we realized three things. 1 they were girls, 2 they were hot, and 3 they were getting a ride. Nick caught my gaze at the blond one and wiggled his eyebrows. "dibs on the brunette!" he stated with a laugh. When they noticed us they stopped, turned around, and the blond one stuck her thumb out. I slowed the car until we were next to them. Nick being the annoying prik he is spoke up first. "hello ladies, were are you two headed?" I just smiled and watched him direct his "killer" smile as he liked to put it at the brunette. The blond one looked annoyed at the fact he was grinning like an idiot at her friend, and the brunette, well she really didn't seem to notice. Just then Nicks voice filtered into my thoughts "….and once my friend here stops drooling over you Katie I'm sure he'll pop the trunk for u girls". Huh? O ya trunk button. I leaned over while feeling heat rise to my cheeks. Once I pressed the button I straitened and looked at nick, he was smirking at me. Not making a sound just smirking ….he pissing him self on the inside.

(Nick's Pov)

I was pissing my self on the inside, he was so absorbed in watching Katie he never heard a word I said. I dropped his gaze once I saw he was irritated, and looked back at the two girl still outside. So I decided to be a gentleman and give them a hand. Once I got out of the car they stopped talking and just stared at me. "umm I just came out to give you a hand with your stuff so if you want to go sit in the car you can". They looked at each other and Katie walk around to Sean's side of the car and got in. As soon as she did I could hear their voices. Not really caring I turned and looked at the mystery girl. "So ya, what's your name? I got your friend but she didn't say yours so…..ya…" she just stood there looked at me then bent over and grabbed the bags. For a skinny girl she sure had muscle. I grabbed the remaining one and put it in next to the others. I could feel her staring so I turned and looked at her. "Alli" she said, "My names Alli". She walked past me and I could smell a nice perfume off her. "So" I said to myself, "Alli, it is"


	2. dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the original creator of the forsaken wrote. I only own Katie and Alli.

(Alli's Pov)

From Katie talking with that nick guy we found out that they were also going to Denver. He keeps looking at me and smilimg weird mental shrug o well, god i hop we hit a motle, i need a shower...

(general pov)

As Alli slowly slipped off to sleep, katie, sean and nick were continuing their conersation...

(katie pov)

"wow u guys have sure come a long way, wat took u this far out?" I watched as they looked at each other. After a moment Sean said "road trip...just a road trip..." with that hanging i took my time and looked around. It was a...interesting car to say the least. It looked in pretty bad shape but it still ran which was good enough for me.

When my gaze finally landed on Alli she was fast asleep with her head proped against the window. "hey" nick whispered, "wats up with ur friend, shes very quiet"

I smirked " naw shell talk when she has to, and if ur thinking of looking for friendly batter...win her trust, and shell talk" with that i leaned over and gentlly shook her awake

(Alli's pov)

while i slept i felt my self relive the moment over and over again, it seemed it would never end, i felt him shake me, shaking, the world blurred then,

"alli, put ur head on my lap, ull wake up when we go over bumps"

kaites voice broke throug my dreams, i nodded dumbl and shifted , when my head was on her leg, i felt my self slip bac into my dream world...

but it was different this time, a scent hit my nose, it was nice musky, smokey, outdoorsy...perfect.i felt something caress my head, without realising i began to pur. katie laughs at me when i do, but i cant help it i always have...even before...

i feel a hand on my shoulder and i was shaken wake

(nick pov)

i felt bad for waking her, but when she purred, well that just started me in to shaking her. Kaite moved a while ago, when we stopped and she and sean went in the motel. WHen her eyes opened and looked at me, god, my brain went from - to - in 3 seconds flat. she looked at me with sleep filled eyes and said sumthing. when i asked her to repeat she got a small smile on her face.

"i said, how long have i been asleep?"

o, i grined sheepishly, i said for a bout a hour

as she sat up she stretched and her shrit rod reveilling pale skin


End file.
